


Truth or dare?

by xrebeccastylinson (sourwolfmalec)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:31:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1800496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourwolfmalec/pseuds/xrebeccastylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and Louis are in love with each other but don't dare to say it. Harry and Liam know and they do something about it during a game of truth or dare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or dare?

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first work on here. Wrote this a long time ago after I received a prompt on my tumblr (xrebeccastylinson).  
> I'm not a native speaker and I don't have a beta, so I'm sorry for any mistakes.  
> I hope you guys like it :) and if you have any constructive criticism, please tell me!

Louis POV

When it’s Harry’s turn, he smiles and looks at me. I immediately know what he’s trying to do and think back of a night, a few days ago.

—

I can’t help but look at Zayn during our concert. I bet all those crazy fan girls noticed and it will be all over the internet in a few hours, but I can’t tear my gaze away. He looks absolutely gorgeous tonight. He does all the time, but tonight there’s just something about him. I can’t tell what it is, but I like it a lot. When he hits his high notes, I want to jump around like a teen girl who’s madly in love. Every time Zayn looks at me, I can’t help but smile. 

I think Harry noticed, because when we’re backstage he drags me to his changing room. He shoves me on the couch standing there and sits next to me. ‘’Lou, you like him don’t you?’’ I feel my cheeks getting red and avoid his gaze.  
‘’That’s what I thought. Why don’t you tell him?’’  
‘’Are you crazy? He’s into girls, not boys. And when we would be, he wouldn’t love me Harry. I don’t want to make everything awkward.’’  
‘’You don’t make it awkward by almost undressing him with your eyes on stage?’’ 

—

I tried to forget that conversation but now I see Harry’s smile, I’m afraid he’s gonna do something with it. ‘’Lou,’’ he says with a smile. I sigh and look at him. ‘’Truth or dare?’’  
I think deeply. If I chose truth, he’ll ask me something I don’t want to answer with Zayn sitting next to me. When I chose dare he’ll sure let me do something with Zayn. ‘’Louis?’’  
‘’Truth.’’ I swallow and look at Harry expectantly.  
‘’Who would you like to suck off the most of us four?’’ My eyes widen with this question and Harry smiles proudly at me.  
‘’Do I have to answer this?’’  
‘’Yes,’’ Harry says immediately. ‘’It’s in the rules.’’  
I sigh and look around for some help but everyone’s looking at me expectantly. ‘’Zayn,’’ I mumble softly, almost inaudible.  
‘’Sorry I didn’t quite catch that,’’ Harry says and if I could kill him right now I would’ve done it already.  
‘’I said Zayn,’’ I say, looking at the ground.  
‘’Why?’’  
‘’That wasn’t in the question, so he doesn’t have to answer that,’’ Liam says and I thank him silently.  
‘’I feel honoured,’’ says Zayn next to me en I want to slap myself. 

Zayn POV

When Louis says my name, I felt a little bit of hope. Hope that he’ll like me too. Yes I’m in love with Louis and I know he’ll never like me back. He has just broken up with Eleanor which means he’s probably not even ready for a relationship yet. And he likes girls. So there’s no hope for me. I look up at Liam and see him smiling at me. Yes, he knows about my crush on Louis. I felt like exploding with everything I felt and needed someone to talk to. Liam was there for me and listened to everything I said, without judging. Since then he’s helping me getting Louis to notice me, without success so far. 

‘’Liam, truth or dare,’’ I hear Louis ask and I look at Liam.  
‘’Truth.’’  
‘’Have you ever kissed a guy and if your answer is yes, who was it?’’  
‘’No I never kissed a guy, never wanted to, to be honest. Zayn, truth or dare?’’  
‘’Dare,’’ I answer immediately.  
‘’I dare you go in a room for 30 minutes with Louis. And you guys both need to be honest with each other.’’ Liam and Harry share a look and I get confused. What is this about? What does Liam know what I don’t? Shakily Louis stands up and I follow him into my room. Liam walks behind us and locks the door when we’re inside. 

Silently we’re sitting on my bed, with as much distant as possible. 5 minutes pass and still nothing happened. ‘’Zayn, be honest. Tell him how you feel,’’ I hear Liam yelling from outside and I want to disappear when Louis looks at me. ‘’What’s going on,’’ he asks confused and I swallow.  
‘’I, I like you. And I don’t know why they locked us in a room because you’ll probably hate me right now and.’’ Louis shuts me up by pressing his lips on mine. I’m in shock and don’t kiss back. He backs off again and looks horrified. ‘’Sorry, I, I shouldn’t have done that.’’ He starts to get up but I grab his wrist.  
‘’Where do you want to go, we’re locked in,’’ I say with a grin. He doesn’t smile back and I pull him to me. ‘’Hey Boo, I was just shocked. I have been dreaming of kissing you for months and now it’s finally happening and I’m screwing up. I’m such an idiot.’’  
‘’You’re not, you’re adorable. Now kiss me.’’ I smile and push my lips against his. I grab his hair and pull at it softly. He moans and I take the opportunity tosnake my tongue in his mouth. We start making out. He grabs the hem of my shirt and pulls it over my head. He throws it somewhere and resumes kissing me. His hands travel on my chest, pinching my nipples. Making me groan his name. I forget about the boys who are still downstairs and my whole world surrounds around Louis right now. 

We’re now making out on the bed in just our boxers. He grinds his erection on mine and I moan his name loudly, desperate for some release. He pulls my boxers down and groans at the sight. He grabs my dick and starts pumping. I bite my lip, trying to keep quiet. Then he puts his mouth around my dick and I moan his name. He starts sucking and bobbing his head and I moan his name constantly. ‘’So, so good!’’ I look at him, his pink lips around my dick and his eyes looking full of love at me.  
‘’Louis, I’m gonna,’’ I warn and with a plop he lets go of me. ‘’Tease,’’ I mutter and he just smirks. He lies down next to me and starts palming himself. I know what to do, and slap his hand away. I pull his boxers down roughly and lick my lips when I see his dick. I take him in my mouth immediately and start gagging when he hits the back of my throat. I pull back to take a breath and take him in again, this time without gagging. I suck and play with his balls at the same time. ‘’Zayn,’’ Louis groans. It’s the sexiest thing I ever heard and I feel my dick throbbing. ‘’Zayn, stop. I need you now,’’ Louis moans and I let go of his dick. I like once from his balls to the head and then kiss him. Our tongues are battling with each other, me taking over dominance.  
‘’Zayn, I need you in me,’’ Louis groans desperately.  
‘’You sure,’’ I ask concerned. I know it’s gonna hurt so much.  
‘’Yes I am.’’ I grab the lube I keep in my nightstand. I put a generous amount on my hand and warm it a bit. ‘’I’ll try and be gentle. Tell me if it hurts too much.’’  
‘’Zayn please.’’ He sounds so desperate and that all because of me. I can’t help but feel proud. I push one finger inside his hole and he bites his lip. ‘’Louis, I can’t do this do you.’’  
‘’Zayn please just keep going. It’s already getting better.’’ 

When I finally have three fingers inside him, he starts pushing back against my fingers. ‘’Zayn please, I need more. I need you in me.’’ I look at him, looking all flustered. I pull my fingers out and grab the lube again. I put it on my dick and shiver because of the cold. When I think it is enough, I put my head at his hole. I look at him and he looks back, his eyes dark with lust. He nods and I push a bit inside. He bites his lip and his eyes get teary. ‘’Just push everything in at once, maybe that’ll hurt less.’’ I bite my lip and push as deep as I can. A tear streams down Louis’ face and I kiss it away. ‘’I’m so sorry,’’ I mumble several times in his ear. I kiss him, trying to get his mind of it and ease the pain. 

Suddenly he moans. ‘’Move.’’ I pull back a little and push back in again. I groan at the good feeling of his tight and warm hole. It feels amazing, pulsing around my dick. ‘’You feel amazing,’’ I groan and start pushing faster. He screams my name when I’ve found his prostate. ‘’There Zayn, right there!’’ I start pushing at that point really hard and he screams something like ‘’Fuck, fuck, oh fuck, feels so good, Zayn!’’ 

I start jerking him off and seconds later he comes on his and my stomach, pulse after pulse. This sight makes me cum too, spurting my seed in the condom and moaning his name.

When we finally have our breaths back, I look at him. ‘’I love you Lou.’’  
‘’I love you too Zayn.’’  
‘’What does this make us?’’  
‘’We can be together if you want that?’’  
‘’I don’t want anything else to be honest,’’ I say honestly and Louis kisses me again.


End file.
